This invention relates to safety devices for electrical outlets.
In order to prevent children from experiencing electrical shock from such an outlet, it is common to plug a non-conductive plastic fitting into an empty socket of the outlet. The fitting is arranged to be held too snugly to be removed by the child. Another device, described by Casey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,274), has arms that are secured to the outlet by a screw; the arms extend over electrical plugs inserted into the sockets of the outlet and prevent the plugs from being removed except by use of a screwdriver.